The Strange Portal
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: When a portal opens in the Ningenkai that doesn't lead to the reikai or maikai, Koenma asks his father about it.  Getting a 'classified info' responce, Koenma sends the gang to find out what it is.  Warning: Crossover with a movie but I won't tell you.
1. The Portal and Meeting a Woman

**Disclaimer: KoorimeHiei does not own any character mentioned in this story. And some parts of the story will be extremely similar to scenes from the movie/crossover.**

**Warning: This is a crossover, but I refuse to say what kind of crossover. Isn't that evil? In truth, you'll figure it out quickly.**

**Summary: When a strange portal suddenly appears in the Ningenkai, Koenma wonders why it doesn't lead to the Spirit or Demon world. When he goes to ask his father about it, all he got was 'It's highly classified information.' Koenma, as curious as he was, didn't send the ogres to find it and to close it, but rather our well known Spirit Detectives!**

**Key:**

**Bold: Author/Beta-reader talking or change of scenery.**

_Italics: Japanese language_

_**Bold Italics: Voice in Hiei's visions.**_

_**Bold Italics Underline: Other voice in Hiei's visions.**_

Underline: Language of... You'll find out soon!

**Bold Underline: Demon language**

Normal: English

**Chapter 1: The Portal and Meeting a Women.**

Early in the morning, a loud snore could still be heard in the Urameshi household. Yusuke Urameshi, a sixteen-year-old teenager, was still sound asleep in his bed. Unbeknownst to Yusuke, his extremely drunk mother, Atsuko, was slowly and silently opening his bedroom door. Once the door was open wide enough, Atsuko slipped inside the room and tip toed over to Yusuke's bed. Leaning near his ear she screamed..

"_WAKE UP YOU LAZY FOOL! SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO SECONDS!_" Yusuke's response was to shoot high into the air and scream like a girl. Atsuko, now proud of her work, smiled and left the room. Now Yusuke, being who he is, began cursing like crazy and sadly got up. And he was about to walk over to his closet to get dressed when he realized what his mother said. 'School starts in two seconds.'

"_Oh hell! Why wake me up for that?_" Yusuke said as he fell back onto his bed and promptly fell asleep. Atsuko, still extremely drunk, but so used to her son, walked back into the room and kicked her son directly between the legs. Yusuke shot up in pain and hollered, "_WHAT THE HELL!?_"

"_F'r not gettin' up!_" Atsuko slurred together. Yusuke grunted angrily and sauntered over to his closet. There he took out his normal green jumpsuit. Once dressed, Yusuke quickly left the house, although not before trying to play a video game, and headed in the direction of the arcade. What he didn't know was that even though his mother was drunk, she still had some sense to let Kayko know about her son leaving to hopefully go to school. And so before Yusuke was able to turn onto a path far away from his school, Kayko had caught up and lead him in the direction of learning and knowledge.

"_Why do you have to do this to me Kayko? I mean, I save the world what.. Three or four times and I still have to go to school?_" Yusuke growled angered while rubbing his STILL throbbing cheek where Kayko had hit him only minutes before. Kayko responded with a nod of her head and a soft smile. She still had nightmares from watching Toguro beat the crap out of Yusuke in the Dark Tournament, as well as nightmares of Karasu injuring Kurama in their fight.

"_Yusuke, get use to it man! But hey, at least you can always find new ways of trying to win against me in a fight every day!_" called the most horrible voice from behind Kayko and Yusuke. The pair turned and found an even worse sight. Kazuma Kuwabara, a tall sixteen year old with a sixties style hairdo, was the owner of the voice. He smiled, his right arm draping over a small book bag he kept on his shoulder. Three other kids stood right behind the lumbering oaf. One was Okubo, a fat short boy who had at one point almost lost his job and possibly life if not for Kuwabara getting a good grade on a science test. The other two where shorter than Kuwabara but around the same height as Yusuke, who was around 5'3". Each of them were very lean, or should I say, skinny.

"_In your dreams Kuwabara!_" Yusuke answered as he spun around and threw his book bag, which appeared out of nowhere mind you, over his right shoulder as well. Kayko sighed and rushed to catch up with Yusuke, along with Kuwabara and his friends.

Across the street was another story. Hiding up in a large cherry tree was a man standing around 4'10," not counting his extremely tall spiked up black hair. It was Hiei Jaganshi, Forbidden Child of the Koorime. He was watching his friend/ally below him make his way through a crowd of fan girls. The ally was Suuichi Minamino, also known as Youko Kurama and Kurama. Kurama had bright flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. And at first site of this teen, you would think he was a female. But that was so untrue, even though some of his male classmates would rather he were. Why would Kurama be on the same path to Yusuke's school when he goes to school in another county, you may ask. Only one answer befits this conundrum. A new mission was about to fall onto the unsuspecting Spirit Detective.

"_Wow, look at all those girls across the street!_" Okubo called from the back of the group. He had spotted them a little while ago. And with his statement came a few quick looks his way and the direction he was facing. This led Yusuke to rush across the street and help his distressed friend.

"_YO! SUUICHI!_" Yusuke called as he rushed into the crowd of girls, each knowing Yusuke and quickly backing out of reach, as Yusuke had a permanent record as long as Elder Toguro's fully stretched out arms. Once Yusuke reached the center, he met a very ruffled Kurama.

"_Thanks Yusuke,_" he whispered as the raven-haired teen quickly led him to the other group across the street. There, Kayko and Kuwabara greeted him, while Kuwabara's company reeled from the shock that Yusuke and Kuwabara knew someone so refined. "_Hello Kayko, Kuwabara, and friends. Listen Yusuke, we need to talk somewhere private. And quickly._"

"_Sure, we can do it on the roof of my school,_" Yusuke responded as the group began to walk toward Sarayashiki High School. No one in the group noticed as a black blur jumped into the trees in front of them, following them until they reached school grounds, at which time it moved up to the top of the school and waited, though not for long. About two minutes passed before the roof access for the school was opened. Hiei snorted.

"_What took so damn long?_" He grunted. Yusuke laughed and walked over.

"_Oh you know Kayko! Wanted a nice goodbye kiss from me!_" Yusuke joked as he put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei simply glared at it till it slowly began to slid off. Kurama smiled at the duo while Kuwabara tried to remember Kayko asking for a kiss.

"_Urameshi! I didn't hear her ask you that!_" Kuwabara finally pointed out. Yusuke looked over to Kurama, who was now suppressing laughter, and smiled.

"_Sarcasm: Yeah, that'll work!_" Yusuke privately joked to the red head. All Kurama could do was cover his mouth to suppress the louder giggles. Kuwabara and Hiei traded a quick confused glance before Hiei snorted and turned as though to leave.

"_This is a waste of my time,_" Hiei grunted before hopping off the edge of the building. Yusuke watched as a black blur ran through the crowd of kids below and head out to the nearest tree in which it disappeared inside the branches.

"_So about the private talk? What for?_" Kuwabara finally asked after getting over Hiei's quick disappearance. By this time, Kurama had calmed down enough to speak.

"_Koenma has a new mission for us. Botan couldn't tell you because she is busy with a huge war over in America. Koenma will explain everything in Spirit World. But mostly he told me to tell you to be prepared for your world to turn upside down!_" Kurama informed Yusuke and Kuwabara. The duo nodded, neither noticing the sudden reappearance of Hiei behind them. Luckily the red head did before he spoke again.

"_So, a strange mission. Not interested at all,_" Hiei said as Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped high into the air surprised. Kurama smiled slightly at the two and after turned to Hiei.

"_I do believe we have no choice. Even though both you and I have been let off parole for quite a while, Koenma hasn't let a single eye off either of us. So, even if you try to get away, Koenma will find you and find some way to get you here. Even if it means opening an unsanctioned portal right in front of you as you leap from tree to tree,_" Kurama responded. Hiei growled angrily, as, unbeknownst to him, a portal suddenly appeared next to Hiei. Kurama silently began to laugh as he thought, 'Great timing Koenma.' Hiei glared at the kitsune but stopped when Kurama pointed to the portal at Hiei's side. With another growl, Hiei stepped through, followed by a shoved in Kuwabara, Yusuke and a calm Kurama.

**Spirit World...**

"_Hello,_" Koenma, the toddler like ruler, called once everyone was in the room.

"_So what is this all about?_" Yusuke growled. Koenma sighed deeply. He didn't know how to explain what was going on without revealing information his father said not to. Sighing again, he began to explain.

"_Somewhere in the forest near Genkai's temple, a portal has opened. But this portal doesn't lead to Spirit or Demon world..._" Koenma began but was sharply cut off by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"_How can a portal in the Human world be opened and not lead to the Spirit or Demon worlds?_" the duo cried. Koenma looked the others over. Kurama had an intrigued face on while Hiei had his eyes closed but one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Sighing for a third time since the gang arrived, Koenma continued.

"_Well... I can't reveal that information,_" Koenma whispered. And before anyone could call out 'why not' he held up a hand. "_I can't reveal this information one, for protection. Two, my father said no, and three, it is highly classified. Anyway, I want you to go to the portal and close it. That's all._"

"_Why involve all of us in this, then?_" Kurama asked. Koenma began to looked panicked.

"_Yes. Not only that but why not have your ogres close the portal?_" Hiei growled, knowing full well that Koenma's ogres normally handled opened portals. Koenma began to sweat drop and his eyes flicked back and forth across the room.

"_They're all... Uh... Busy! Yeah that's it! They're all busy!_" Koenma called, calming down slightly. Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. Same for Kurama. The duo knew that Koenma had a secret agenda, and they wanted to figure it out, but not the easy way, scaring Koenma into talking. "_Well! Off you go!_"

With this Kurama and Hiei began to leave. But Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed.

"_How can they all be busy! What about Jorge?_" Yusuke asked. Koenma again began to panic.

"_Yes! He's busy!_" Koenma called. "_And they're all handling paperwork!_"

"_But isn't that your job?_" Kuwabara asked. But before Koenma could answer, Kurama had a tight grip on Kuwabara's coat and dragged him out of the room. Hiei did the same to Yusuke. And on their way out, Hiei and Kurama made sure to pass by all the desks of the ogres. Most of them where sitting peacefully at their desks, while others worked slowly and a few ran around with stacks of papers. "_Busy, eh?_"

"_I've seen worse,_" Yusuke answered. And also on their way out, they passed by a small room filled with Deities. Botan included. "_Botan's busy?_" Yusuke asked, sending a glare at Kurama who, in turn, frowned deeply.

"_What are you thinking, kitsune?_" Hiei asked once he was positive that no one was around to hear the conversation. Kurama looked over to the jaganshi and smiled brightly. But that smile quickly faded.

"_As we know, Koenma always has free ogres ready to close newly opened portals. And he said that everyone was busy,_" Kurama began.

"_But we passed by them and none seemed to be working hard!_" Kuwabara pointed out. Kurama nodded.

"_Earlier you said that Botan was in America, but she was with the other deities just hanging out,_" Yusuke finished. Kurama again nodded.

"_This all adds up to Koenma. He was lying to us for certain reasons. And knowing us, he knew we would become curious as to what it was. Meaning..._" Kurama explained.

"_He wants us to go through the portal to find out what's on the other side,_" Hiei ended for Kurama. The red head nodded.

"_Precisely. Now, the question we have to ask is... Will we do it?_" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked.

"_Something so 'highly classified' that Koenma needs to ask King Yama's permission to speak about has got to be interesting. So, I say let's go through,_" Hiei smirked. Kurama nodded his consent. Yusuke smirked and shoved his right fist into his left palm.

"_Lets do it!_" Yusuke responded. Kuwabara jumped into the air and punched his left arm into the air.

"_YEAH!_" He cried. Smiling, each boy took off at a running speed to the nearest portal to the Human world.

**Back in Koenma's office...**

"_Thank god!_" Koenma sighed. He had been watching the boys on the monitor. "_They figured it out._"

With this he looked onto his desk and spotted a piece of paper. On it was a strange style of writing that didn't belong to anything from either the Human or Demon worlds. 'It has to be from that newly-discovered dimension' Koenma had thought when he received it. Running into the huge library, he was able to translate it.

**We need help! Please send someone. Gandalf.**

**(A/N: That would be the best Cliffhanger, don't you think? But I want a longer chapter. So...)**

**Human world - In the Forest near Genkai's temple...**

"_Hiei, have you found it yet?_" Yusuke growled from the forest floor. The jaganshi above snorted, his Jagan glowing brightly in search of the portal. But seeing as this wasn't one that went to Spirit or Demon world, Hiei was having a hard time finding it.

"_No, detective,_" Hiei growled angrily as his Jagan glowed even more. Below, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sighed. They had been searching for about an hour now. Walking a little further ahead, Yusuke sat down below the last tree Hiei had jumped into.

"_Man, this stinks! No wonder Koenma has ogres to do this for him!_" Yusuke called. Kurama chuckled as he walked a little further ahead. Kuwabara snorted and joined Yusuke in sitting.

"_Dude, this is boring,_" Kuwabara growled. Suddenly, a yelp was heard in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The duo looked over and found that Kurama was nowhere in sight. "_KURAMA!_"

"_Hiei, can you find him!_" Yusuke screamed into the tree, which Hiei jumped out of with his Jagan blazing. He rushed forward, but stopped only ten feet away from Kuwabara.

"_So, shorty?_" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to Hiei, not noticing the distortion in the ground. Stepping on it, he fell and disappeared into the ground. Both Hiei's and Yusuke's eyes opened wide.

"_Well, I know where Kurama is,_" Hiei said as he closed his Jagan and put the bandana around it again. Yusuke snorted and shoved the fire demon in, who gave a short and surprised yelp. At this, Yusuke smirked and jumped in after. Only minutes later, an ogre appeared and sealed off the portal...

**In A Strange Unknown Land... (A/N: To the gang that is!)**

"_Kuwabara, could you kindly get off me!?_" Kurama asked breaking the silence that had overwhelmed the group. Kuwabara looked down.

"_Oh, there you are, Kurama... But, I seem to be stuck under Hiei,_" Kuwabara responded. Hiei snorted angrily.

"_I'll get up once the detective gets up!_" Hiei snapped angered that he was sandwiched between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke slowly looked down. Surprised that he was standing on everyone, he jumped off. He was soon joined by Hiei, who disappeared into a tree, and Kuwabara, who slowly got off Kurama. Kurama was the last to get off the ground and seemed to be having a hard time breathing...

"_Man, are you guys heavy..._" He whispered to himself. Luckily no one heard him. Sighing deeply, he quickly regained his breath and looked around. The trees had all suddenly seemed to lean closer to him when he looked at them. And when he looked at the tree Hiei was in, the fire demon fell.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?_" Hiei cried angrily at the tree. Kurama tried hard not to laugh, but his silent chuckles caught Hiei's ear. Next thing the kitsune knew, he was pinned against a nearby tree with a katana at his throat. And before anyone could say a thing, the tree Kurama was pinned against swung a limb at Hiei, knocking the fire demon away, after which a few limbs began to encircle Kurama, cradling him. Everyone was surprised. "_Why the hell did you do that, Kurama?!_"

"_I didn't! When I looked at the tree, it just simply moved closer to me! And this one is moving on it's own free will!_" Kurama called as the branches began to block him off from the others. "_HELP!_" He called before a branch blocked off his face and muffled his cries. At this, the others rushed forward and began to try and pull at the branches...

"_KURAMA! CAN YOU HEAR US!_" Yusuke screamed into the tree. To Kurama, however, it was so muffled that it sounded like a foreign language. Yusuke, upon hearing no response from Kurama, began to panic. Soon after, he pushed Kuwabara and Hiei away. "_That's it! SPIRIT GUN!_"

Sadly, when the dust cleared, the tree still had Kurama in it's branches. Inside the bundle, Kurama began to feel something strange going on. Slowly turning to the trunk of the tree, he noticed his hair was turning the same color brown. Surprised he tried to move away, but the branches began to pull him closer. 'CRAP! I need to get out of here!' Kurama thought as he began to try to shove his energy into the tree to split the branches. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"_YUSUKE!_" Kurama screamed. On the outside, Yusuke heard it. But of course, he didn't understand it at all. Then again, he and the others were busy with problems of their own. While Kurama began to realize he was being absorbed into the tree, a female creature on a horse rode into the view of the rest of the gang. Each boy had to admit that they thought she was beautiful, but they had no idea who she was or what she was going to do.

"I am Arwen, a friend to all in this land. Let me help," the female whispered. Her voice was soft, yet commanding. But even though the boys didn't want to let her pass and the fact they didn't understand her, they found their legs moving their bodies to allow her passage. In turn, she slid elegantly off her horse and glided over to the tree. Slowly laying a hand on the branches, she began to mutter something in a strange language. Hiei, still concerned about her, slowly opened his Jagan while it was under the bandana and began to read her mind. What he never expected was to be bombarded by all sorts of languages, which in turn were sent to Yusuke and Kuwabara, then an awful vision of a large, flaming red eye. Crying out in pain, Hiei fell to the ground and quickly closed his Jagan. But the aftereffects where still lingering, so his head was throbbing with each passing second.

"Hiei, are you all right?" Yusuke called in English, though the words seemed ancient and somehow different. Surprised, he stopped before saying something else. Even Kuwabara was slightly amazed.

"Urameshi, why..." Kuwabara stopped, he was speaking in the same language. Gasping, both boys turned to Hiei, who had finally gotten over his headache. Hiei snorted in disgust and then amazed the duo by saying...

"Sorry," he whispered. It was at this time that they realized that they could hear Arwen, and understand what she was saying.

"Child of the forest, release your captive. He may be a tasty morsel but he needs to be free. Release before force is necessary," she was silently whispering in a strange and different language from what the guys had been speaking. It was silent yet elegant and seemed to float around each male's ears as though it was taunting them. But before any of the gang could say a thing, the tree began to moan and groan as it moved the branches revealing a half absorbed, unconscious Kurama. Arwen gasped lightly and rushed to Kurama's side as Hiei sped over to Kurama's right side and waited. Whispering another saying to the tree, Arwen and Hiei where able to catch the now free kitsune.

As Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to Kurama, Hiei and Arwen, she let Kurama go and backed off for the reunion of the gang. Smiling, she began to leave, thinking, 'I am glad that the captive was male. I'd been praying that it wasn't female once I began to say he...' But as she went to mount her horse, someone touched her arm lightly. Looking down she realized it was the raven-haired teenager.

"Thank you," he whispered. She nodded her welcome, but not before noting the fact that the language didn't seem to roll off his tongue like the other men in Middle Earth. "Uh... I'm sorry, but what was your name again?"

"Arwen. How bout your names?" she asked as Yusuke smiled slightly.

"My name is Ura... Wait, Yusuke Urameshi! Over there is Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei. The guy you saved is Kurama," Yusuke said. Arwen nodded her head. Then seemed to notice something.

"Your names. They don't sound very familiar to this tongue," she said. Yusuke gulped and looked to his friends for help. Hiei walked over.

"We come from a different time and place. The 'tongue' we speak is Japanese," he informed her. Arwen nodded her head.

"Elrond would love to meet you. And your friend will need rest. So I'm sure that Lord Elrond will allow you to stay in Rivendale until you find a way home," Arwen informed Hiei. Hiei nodded his thanks and walked over to Kurama. The red head was still unconscious. Slowly he began to pull Kurama onto his back, but stopped when Arwen put a hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara and Yusuke moved as though to grab Arwen, but really they were getting ready to save her from Hiei's wrath. Course, when Hiei didn't do anything to stop her, or say anything about it, they where shocked.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara called. Hiei and Arwen ignored it.

"I'll take him on my horse. It will be easier than having one of you carry him," she said. Hiei nodded, for some reason he already trusted her more than he trusted mostly anyone. Kurama was the only exception. So, Hiei slowly brought Kurama over to her horse and with Yusuke's help, the duo where able to get Kurama on the **tall** horse. After Kurama was placed on the horse, Arwen grabbed hold of the reins and walked beside the horse as she lead the three conscious males to Rivendale. Behind her, the gang was talking.

"Should we really trust her?" Yusuke was asking Hiei.

"What the heck are we speaking, and how did we learn it!?" Kuwabara cried at the fire demon. Hiei looked up and glared.

"To answer your question Kuwabara, I was trying to read Arwen's mind to see whether we should trust her. Next thing I knew I had three copies of every language that she ever learned. I then sent one version to you, and one to Yusuke, keeping the last for myself. Now, Yusuke. I have no idea... But, something tells me, she's OK..." Hiei answered. It was one of the longest speeches he had ever made to the duo... Well, one that they really heard at least.

"Hey, Hiei... Are you sure she is bringing us to somewhere safe?" Yusuke finally whispered to the demon. Hiei looked over and snorted. Slowly opening his Jagan to a little tiny sliver, he looked for the place Arwen was talking about. But before he could find it, strange words began to enter his head. Suddenly his Jagan was fully opened and facing the large, flaming eye. Screaming in agony, Hiei watched images of the past raced through his head. Each seemed to follow the words of a strange woman calling out to him. The voice was soft, firm and full of sadness as though in her long life, she had seen to much for anyone to join in her pain.

_**The world is changed. I feel it in the waters. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine. Nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. **_

Here the voice became dark and sinister as though a great evil had taken control and was now telling Hiei everything. But, it was still the same voice as before, Hiei could tell it was.

_**In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. **_

It was here the voice changed yet again. Now it had a soothing kindness to it. But is seemed as though the owner of the voice was slowly calming down to a better, easier point.

_**But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. **_

Now the voice had changed to a happier uplifting mood that Hiei wasn't sure if he was glad to hear, or angered to hear. But it continued on anyway. Hiei knew he wasn't in control, but as the tale got further he could feel an evil force try to break through the images that followed each word. And every time there was a break in the words, that evil flaming eye appeared.

_**Sauron, the enemy of the Free peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of power has a will of its own. **_

Suddenly the voice became darker again.

_**It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend; legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. **_

Now the voice was calmer. She seemed to have lost all anger and pain before, and her sentence went by happily as though a great burden was lifted.

_**Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.**_

But before the voice could finish the legend, the flaming red eye appeared in Hiei's vision only to switch uncontrollably between the eye and the past, till finally his Jagan closed. Sadly, his head was feeling as though it was about to both implode and explode at the same time.

After a while, his head began to clear as well as his vision, which he just noticed was missing. Once his vision finished returning, Hiei fully opened his eyes only to be blinded by the bright, **shining **white walls. It took about a minute for Hiei's eyes to get use to said walls, but once they did, Hiei noticed were he was and what he was... Not wearing.

**In Lothlorien...**

Galadrial, the Lady of Lothlorien, gasped in surprise when Sauron, angered that she had taken over Hiei, sent a wave of energy at her. But with her being so far away, it did little effect, but to startle her. Sighing deeply, she realized what must have happened to the poor boy the duo where fighting over. 'Oh, I really hope we didn't hurt him in our fight...' Galadrial thought sullen as she looked out over her secret area with her large mirror.

In truth, Galadrial had only wanted to inform 'the boy' of what he was getting into. But when Sauron beat her to the punch, she was forced to fight his will while informing 'the boy.' Course, she knew now, after she had done what she set out to do, that Hiei would be forever plagued by Sauron while in the lands of Middle Earth...

**Meanwhile...**

Off in another area of Rivendale, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in two chairs silently waiting for Kurama to wake up after his... Entrapment with a tree. Kuwabara was about to nod off to sleep when both boys heard a...

"_WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES!?_" screamed a voice. Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly woke from their rest and looked to each other.

"That sounded like Hiei," Yusuke said. Kuwabara smirked and, from seemingly out of no where, pulled Hiei's garments out from behind his back. Yusuke smirked and looked the idiot over. "Good idea, but you know Hiei will get you back for this, right?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it!" Kuwabara said as the duo rushed off to find Hiei and return his clothes. By the time they reached Hiei's new bedroom, they found many elves standing at the door. Squeezing through the elves, the duo were able to get inside the room and near enough to Hiei's bed. They were met by a panicked face and Hiei trying his best to hide every secret part of his body... Laughing as hard as they where able, Kuwabara quickly threw Hiei's clothes on the bed, which disappeared in a flash and was on Hiei before anyone could blink. But with Hiei's clothes now on, he was able to move freely without worrying whether someone might see something. So next thing either boy knew, they were on the ground pinned by Hiei's... ARMS?

"_Where the hell is my katana?_" Hiei growled to them as his arms pressed hard against their throats. Yusuke laughed slightly.

"You know this isn't as threatening without your katana," Yusuke commented as Hiei pushed his arm harder against his throat. Hiei turned and glared at the detective. Course, since it was truly the elves who took Hiei's katana, neither boy knew where it was being held. So Hiei backed off. And as Kuwabara was about to insult Hiei, or possibly himself, another scream was heard. Yusuke slowly looked over to Hiei and Kuwabara and muttered, "You know, this is getting tiresome."

Hiei smirked at this and began to run off with elves leading the way. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly followed only to find they where passing Kurama's empty room. Course, no one noticed that the kitsune's room was empty, till they heard a dark yet cool voice call something like...

"_SHINY!_" Hiei stopped and looked back to Yusuke, who had stopped at the jaganshi side. Kuwabara had stopped a little ways ahead. But Hiei's face had not been contorted with fear, or anger. It held a smile.

"Remember that voice, detective?" Hiei asked. Yusuke shook his head in shock. That was when it hit him.

"Youko?" Yusuke cried. Running faster, each boy reached the room where Youko was now standing. What they found was Youko standing in the center of a white room, a young boy sitting up in a bed, surprise written all over his face, and elves with cocked arrows waiting to hit Youko.

**Hey! How'd ya like!? We all must now thank my Beta-Reader and idea helper/giver, Kitsune-Mewtwo for this chapter/Story! Without her... This would have sucked!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: NO! Stop that... It wouldn't have stunk, it wouldn't have existed. Or it would have been stuck for a long time when Arwen saves Kurama.**

**KoorimeHiei: And there would have been loads of speeling mistakes.**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: And grammar. By the way it's spelling.**

**KoorimeHiei: Hey whatever, it's what you're here for!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: It's 'that's what you're here for' not 'it's.'**

**KoorimeHiei: Like I really care...**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Wow, is this a long author's note! It's taking a life of it's own...**

**KoorimeHiei: It's your fault... Too many ideas stuck in your head...**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: I should be getting back to my own story!**

**KoorimeHiei: Which I can't Beta-read, cause I'm not that smart!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Stop that, you+Slaps back of KoorimeHiei's head+**

**Outtakes:**

Outtake 1- When Kurama was stuck in the tree and Arwen was speaking to the tree.

Arwen: Child of the forest, release your captive. She may be a tasty morsel but she needs to be free. Release before force is necessary.

Director: CUT! Arwen+Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing in background+ Look at the script dear...

Arwen:+pulls out script and reads it over+ Oh! He! Not She! Sorry!

Kurama+Voice Faint cause he's somewhere off stage+ I HATE THIS JOB!

Outtake 2- When Sauron and Galadrial are fighting for possession of Hiei. In this Sauron wins.

Sauron: I'm going to get my ring and it will be SHINY! And it will be the one ring... To rule them all! Ahh Pizza!

Hiei+sighs+ This is my coworker?

Kurama: Shouldn't we thank LegendaryFrog for this joke?

Disclaimer: The One Ring to Rule Them All belongs to LegendaryFrog.

Director: CUT! Disclaimer, you're fired!

Disclaimer: Ah man, now I need a new summer job... Hey Sauron, I'll be an Orc for you!

Sauron: You know I don't have dental plans...

Outtake 3- When Hiei first wakes from Galadrial and Sauron's fight. He is in the Rivendale room with all his clothes on.

Hiei: What is going on here+door opens to reveal a boy dressed in a red robe with devil horns and all.+

Dressed-up Boy: I am the Devil! FEAR ME AND MY RED POINTY STICK+Shows the 'red pointy stick'+

Hiei: 'Red pointy stick?' I thought it was a pitchfork.

Dressed-up Boy+Looks at it.+ Oh, so it is...

Director: YUSUKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS SCENE!

Dressed-up Boy/Yusuke: Ah man... We'll get you back man!

**(This leads to scene where Hiei had no clothes and Director fights Yusuke back by leaving it in, much to Hiei's dismay.)**


	2. Youko's Mistake?

**Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter... Disclaimer got fired...**

**Warnings: As you now know, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho/Lord of the Rings Crossover. So... GET USED TO IT! And if you skipped the first chapter to see what the crossover was... SHAME ON YOU! Hiei will now hunt you down and kill you. It's for your own good. Hope you had a good life.**

**Summary: When a strange portal suddenly appears in the Ningenkai, Koenma wonders why it doesn't lead to the Spirit or Demon world. When he goes to ask his father about it, all he got was 'It's highly classified information.' Koenma, as curious as he was, didn't send the ogres to find it and to close it, but rather our well known Spirit Detectives!**

**Key:**

**Bold: Author/Beta-reader talking or change of scenery.**

_Italics: Japanese language._

_**Bold Italics: Galadrial speaking in other people's heads.**_

_**Bold Italics Underline: Sauron speaking in other people's heads.**_

Underline: Elven Language (for those of you who couldn't get it)

**Bold Underline: Demon language**

Normal: English

**Chapter 2: Youko's mistake?**

**In Frodo's Bedroom...**

**Last Time:**

"_SHINY!_" Hiei stopped and looked back to Yusuke, who had stopped at the jaganshi side. Kuwabara had stopped a little ways ahead. But Hiei's face had not been contorted with fear, or anger. It held a smile. **(A/N: Just had to put the shiny. B-R/N: Yes you did...)**

"Remember that voice, detective?" Hiei asked. Yusuke shook his head in shock. That was when it hit him.

"Youko?" Yusuke cried. Running faster, each boy reached the room where Youko was now standing. What they found was Youko standing in the center of a white room, a young boy sitting up in a bed, surprise written all over his face, and elves with cocked arrows waiting to hit Youko.

**This time:**

"_Woah, hold on there! Wait, are those arrows shiny?_" Youko called to the crowd of elves that surrounded him with sharp, deadly, **shiny** arrows. Yusuke smirked, whether Youko was crazy or not, Yusuke didn't care. This predicament was too funny. It wasn't long before Youko was able to spot Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke. And once he did... All hell broke loose.

"DON'T MOVE!" one of the elves screamed at Youko. The fox demon looked at the elf in surprise.

"Didn't know elves spoke English," Youko muttered, then added something like 'bloody Americans' after. The elves seemed somehow surprised at this. Yusuke smirked and walked in between two of the elves, making sure he was also in the way of any elven attack while he talked with Youko.

"Oi, Youko. Are those elves' voices shiny too?" Yusuke asked, but the kitsune was looking at the shiniest of arrows, trying to find a way to get it off the wood without the elf knowing.

"You know this creature?" a second elf piped up. Yusuke turned to look at him.

"Of course I do! This is my old pal!" Yusuke said as he tried to drape an arm around Youko's shoulder, but the fox demon had moved closer to the shiny arrow. So, Yusuke was left to fall, though he regained his balance before hitting the floor. This made Frodo laugh and turned all eyes, except for Youko's, on him. Seeing his chance, Youko rushed around and slipped all the arrow heads off the wooden shafts. But, everyone had turned their attention to Frodo, so none of the elves had felt the slight force of Youko pulling the arrow heads off. The fox demon was caught by Hiei, however.

"Put those back... Wait, did you steal my Katana as well?" Hiei growled angrily at the fox. Youko looked to the forbidden child and smiled innocently.

"What in the world are you talking about, my dear?" Youko asked, seemingly unaware that Hiei had caught his insane act. This turned all attention onto the two demons. And about this time, the elves noticed what was missing.

"WHERE ARE THE ARROW HEADS?" cried a third elf in the pack. Yusuke looked to Youko with accusing eyes. The kitsune looked back innocently. Finally Yusuke dived for a small pocket in Youko's uniform. Youko, surprised by Yusuke's speed/foolishness/daring, reeled back into the now dead arrow sitting atop one of the bows that the elves held. This however, did not slow Yusuke, as he reached into Youko's pocket to get the arrow heads. Now, the pocket was on Youko's chest and the kitsune, being what he was, smiled.

"I didn't know you loved me that way, Yusuke," Youko purred as he wrapped a free arm around the half demon boy's body. Yusuke, not liking where this was leading, tried to pull away.

"ECCHI!" Yusuke screamed at the kitsune as he pulled away. Youko purred deeper and tried to pull the boy closer, but stopped when a katana appeared before his face. Both Yusuke and Youko followed the blade to find Hiei. Yusuke smirked. "Thank god you found that when you did!"

"Hn," Hiei said while blushing like mad. **(B-R/N: To understand why Hiei is blushing scroll down to outtakes. A/N: Ecchi means pervert by the way.)** Yusuke gave Hiei a strange look before finally grabbing the arrow heads and pulling himself off Youko. Youko frowned as his only shiny things were being taken away. Pouting like a kit, he fell to the floor Indian style. Hiei and Yusuke both traded a glance before looking back at Youko and watching him pout.

"I want my shiny things!" Youko cried as he suddenly reached out for Yusuke. Yusuke yelled in response and backed away from the hyper-active youkai. Finally Hiei looked to the elves, who during this interaction had kept their useless arrows notched.

"Why are you threatening my friends with those useless arrows?" Hiei growled in elven. Course, he totally butchered the language when he growled; the language was never meant to be used that way. At this the elves traded glances before finally un-notching the arrows.

"How do you know that, dwarf-friend?" an elf asked. Hiei looked at the elf as though he had grown a second head and/or as many eyes as his own body in demon form. In return, the elf looked at Hiei as though he was a crazy lunatic. **(A/N: If you feel like it, change every insult to three eyes. B-R/N: SO FUNNY! I'm as hyper as Youko! A/N: THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YET! B-R/N: I don't care!)**

"Dwarf-friend? Youko is only friends with Hiei. And Hiei isn't a dwarf, though he is short like one!" Kuwabara called from the sidelines. At this all attention was focused on him, namely because everyone had forgotten about him. **(A/N: Including me...)** This was when Youko suddenly realized that Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were speaking in English and Elven, when they weren't supposed to know it!

"How do you guys know these languages?" Youko asked the three 'partners-in-crime.' No one said anything, but Yusuke and Kuwabara pointed to Hiei, who in return, looked around for Arwen. At this point, Arwen decided to come to the room.

"What is going on here?" She cried shocked at what she saw: the elves holding the bows and useless arrows to the floor, Youko, Hiei, and Kuwabara glaring at a certain elf, and Yusuke watching all that in amusement. It was seconds after this that Arwen noticed Frodo sitting up in bed. Pushing past everyone in the room, she finally made it to Frodo. "Are you well?"

"Yes..." Frodo answered, his voice sounding like there had been nothing wrong with him in the first place. At this time, Youko stopped glaring, as well as Kuwabara.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask how Youko got out?" Kuwabara called. At this Hiei and Yusuke looked to the fox demon, who in return, pointed to Frodo.

"From my room, Suichi heard him moaning in pain. Feeling bad for the poor kid, we came in and healed him. Afterwards, I guess we transformed... Don't remember trying to though..." Youko said. Frodo glared at the demon.

"Who is this Suichi?" Arwen asked, not remembering that was any of the four boys names.

"Suichi is Kurama and Youko, here as well. Ok, that came out bad," Yusuke muttered and began to think of the correct way to say what Kurama sort of... Was. Hiei was watching the detectives attempts in slight amusement, but decided he should explain.

"See, Kurama, the red head you saw earlier, is the nickname we have given Suichi Minamino, his true name. This Kitsune is called Youko Kurama. To explain better Kurama has two souls in one body," Hiei said, but when a deep male, non-elven voice answered, almost everyone jumped.

"Interesting. Never seen that happen to anyone before," the voice said, sounded old and withered yet at the same time youthful and spirited. Everyone but Arwen and Frodo looked to the owner of the voice. It happened to, of course, be male. His silvery white hair fell lightly down to his shoulders, disappearing beyond his back, and his white beard began to fall down to halfway down his stomach.

"Gandalf!" called Frodo excitedly. The elder man looked to 'the boy' happily.

"Good to see you well Frodo. Now, About this... Youko, do you call him?" Gandalf said. Youko seemed insulted by not being directly asked about **his own name!** Youko got more upset when it was Yusuke who answered yes, and even more so when Gandalf responded, "Which one of you three own him?"

"I AM NOT OWNED BY ANYONE!" Youko roared at the wizard. This surprised many of the elves in the room.

"But, don't the dwarfs have claim on the fox creatures?" one elf asked curiously. Youko turned to glare at the elf.

"Never have I even met a dwarf that could claim rights over my kind! Unless, you count Hiei there," Youko smirked, seeing an opportune chance to get an insult into the fire demon. Hiei simply turned a hard, ruby-red death glare on the kitsune.

"What are your kind? Don't they have powers of the earth?" another elf asked. To this Yusuke began to laugh.

"Youko! Control over earth! HA!" Yusuke said. Youko had in turn sent an evil glare the detective's way, but cheered up as he went to speak.

"I am the infamous Youko Kurama, master of plants!" Youko boasted happily. At this, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei seemed to face vault. But the elves seemed curious.

"So you're not friends with dwarfs?"

"How can you be a plant wielder?

"Can you fight with them?"

"How are you infamous, I've never heard of you," That last question sent Youko off his rocker. Luckily for the elves, Hiei had noticed this and grabbed the fox before any damage could be done. Well, inside at least.

"THE TREES! THEY'RE FIGHTING!" screamed a voice from outside the room. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara all sent a fierce glare at Youko, who in return, held his hands up in defense.

"I'm not making them move!" he called. Hiei raised an eyebrow and suddenly disappeared in a flash, making the remaining elves gasp in surprise. Along with Gandalf and Frodo. Frodo then quickly looked to make sure he still had the ring on. He did, and the shininess of it caught Youko's attention. His eyes widened when he saw it, and walked over to investigate it further. It was then he heard the ring begin to call out his name. Youko froze. "In my old age, I've heard of a few talking rings... But this one... I don't like."

Frodo looked up surprised that the fox demon had gotten so close to him in so short a time. Gandalf was also watching, his hand ready on his staff to insure that Youko never got the ring. But he was surprised when the demon turned the ring down. Yusuke began to laugh.

"Youko! Refusing a steal!" Yusuke cried happily. Youko snorted and looked away.

"Hate talking rings is all... Kuronue and I had stolen one once. It wasn't the best idea either of us had. The damn ring talked all through the night, keeping us awake. We returned it to the rightful owner the next day. He seemed upset when we did, too. And now that I think about it... His security around it was lax..." Youko said. Yusuke snorted when Hiei suddenly appeared next to him.

"They stopped movi-" Hiei began, but his eye had caught the ring. Youko looked to the fire demon, and saw that he too was looking at the ring. He cracked a smile. Slowly sneaking around Hiei, he shoved the demon closer to Frodo and the ring. Frodo and Hiei cried out in shock when their faces were suddenly only a few centimeters apart. But Hiei's eyes quickly fell back down to the ring which now hung loosely on Frodo's chest. Suddenly Hiei's Jagan blazed open and he cried out in pain, falling off of Frodo's bed, clutching his head in agony. At this, Youko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Arwen, and Gandalf rushed over to the screaming jaganshi. In Hiei's vision, he heard a deep voice-it was overlaid with the same voice speaking in another language, but he could still understand it. And the only image he saw was the large flaming red eye of Sauron.

_**Hiei... Get the one ring! Bring it to me! Bring me the one ring... It can not be destroyed! Bring me the ring!**_

Suddenly, a new voice came-it was the same from Hiei's first vision.

_**Hiei, do not listen! Leave the Ring to it's own quest!**_

At this, the vision stopped, leaving Hiei weak and slightly frightened. Opening his eyes, Hiei was met by the face of... Kuwabara.

"AHHHH!" Hiei screamed as he backed away from the oaf, only to realize he was now laying on a bed. Yusuke, sitting on the edge of the bed, smirked.

"Told ya he was going to do that, Kuwabara," Yusuke said as he held out a hand to Youko. Youko reluctantly dropped something in the detective's hand. Hiei looked back and forth between Youko and Yusuke, then to Kuwabara, who was still in front of him. Suddenly, Gandalf and Arwen appeared at the door with two other men in tow.

"So you're awake," Arwen said as she rushed over to Hiei's side. Hiei reluctantly let her touch him.

"What did you see?" asked one of the new men. He was a tall man with brown eyes and long brown hair that fell down his back. On his forehead was a golden wreath of sorts. Hiei looked at him nervously, not sure if he should answer or not. Yusuke smirked.

"That's Elrond, Lord of this land," Yusuke informed the demon. Hiei looked to him and snorted in anger. Yusuke smirked. "Just wanted to let you know, since every time you use your Jagan you scream in agony... This is what, the second time already?"

"Your point?" Hiei growled angrily and then whispered, "Actually, it's the third."

"Second? What was the first?" Elrond asked again, eager to find out what the demon knew. Hiei looked over to the lord and glared, but stopped when Arwen lightly placed a hand on his arm. Looking at her in surprise, he answered.

"In the longest, there was this female voice... She started talking about events that happened in the past... But every now and then it would switch to this flaming red eye... This time I heard a male voice telling me to get the... 'One Ring?' And bring it to him... Afterward the female voice came back and told me not to listen. It was then that I woke up to find that baka's face in mine," Hiei growled as he pointed to Kuwabara. The boy growled.

"_At least I don't scream in agony and become weakened by a vision! DWARF!_" Kuwabara called. Hiei, ignoring the relaxing hand on his arm, lunged toward the fool, only to be caught by the second stranger who had come in the room with them.

"Relax..." he whispered to Hiei. In return, Hiei made a swipe for the man's face. This made the man drop Hiei to the floor in surprise.

"No one touches me," Hiei growled angrily at the man. Arwen smirked.

"I must be lucky then," She said, her voice drifting lightly across the room. Hiei snorted and looked away, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. Yusuke smirked.

"_Hiei's blushing!_" the detective cried. Hiei looked to the boy in anger, and he began to cower behind Youko. It was at this time, that Hiei decided to look the man who grabbed him, over. His green eyes where barely visible under his extremely untidy black hair.

"What language is that?" Gandalf finally asked. "I have not heard it in my time here."

"It's Japanese. Or, that's what they called it before," Arwen answered, seeing as Youko, Hiei, Yusuke, or Kuwabara weren't going to speak.

"Japanese?" asked the green-eyed man. Arwen nodded as Hiei suddenly snorted and disappeared. Elrond smirked.

"So, that is what you mean by 'disappear,'" Elrond said to Gandalf. The elder man smiled.

"Yes," Gandalf muttered. Yusuke then looked over to the men.

"He was only running. Couldn't you see him?" Yusuke asked a little surprised, for he had gotten used to seeing Hiei constantly run off, and he thought everyone could see him. Youko cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself, but it was Kuwabara who explained.

"Urameshi, we're used to seeing Hiei run off like that. But you have to remember, not everyone can see him do it. So to them, it looks like he just suddenly disappeared," Kuwabara said. Yusuke frowned.

"Oh yeah," he called making Youko and Kuwabara face vault.

"Aragorn, would you like to join me in the garden?" Elrond asked. At this Youko perked right up.

"Garden!?" he cried happily. Elrond nodded, making the kitsune almost jump up and down in joy. "THERE'S A GARDEN!"

This made Yusuke and Kuwabara trade glances. It seemed that whenever Youko/Kurama tried to use his energy, the trees around tried to attack him. They weren't sure they should let Youko go, but the hyper-active youkai was already happily following Elrond out the room. The man, now known as Aragorn, smiled.

"Well, that was interesting," Aragorn said, mostly to Gandalf. The old man smiled in return and watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed out of the room in hopes of making sure Youko didn't kill himself. This left Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf alone in the room-or so they thought. Hiei was hiding in the tree just outside the window and sighed when he saw Youko heading into the garden. As he was about to run over there, he heard Arwen speak.

"That poor boy... The second time he had to go through a vision like that," Arwen said. She was looking to Gandalf with sad eyes. Hiei growled as he thought, 'there is no way I'll let them call me boy! I am probably their elder by a hundred years!'

"But what's more is... Why would Sauron want to do that to the boy... And how?" Gandalf answered.

"There are even more questions left unanswered. Why would Galadrial speak to him as well? And what in the world is a 'Jagan?'" Aragorn pointed out. Gandalf nodded and then sighed. With a smile, he looked to Aragorn and Arwen.

"Well, it seems my letter had been answered," he said before leaving the room. Aragorn and Arwen traded a glance before following. Hiei, surprised at this new information, fell back against the tree. 'So their names are Sauron and Galadrial... Why are they doing this to me?' Hiei silently thought as he remembered that Youko went to the garden. Quickly flitting into a tree near the garden, he watched as Youko stopped at every dropping plant. And each time the fox got to close to a tree, Hiei saw it lean over as though it was trying to trap him, like the other one did. Only a few steps behind Youko was Elrond, who seemed fascinated by Youko's abilities.

"Hey up there," called a voice. Hiei, surprised, jumped into the air and on his descent, missed the branch. So, he landed in a heap at the bottom of the tree. Beside him, someone giggled lightly. Hiei looked up. It was Arwen. Growling, Hiei jumped to his feet and looked away. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yousei wa baka desu," Hiei muttered. Arwen looked at him strangely as Gandalf snuck up behind them with a large book in hand.

"_She is no idiot. More than likely a thousand years your elder,_" Gandalf said as he flipped through the book he had. This made both Arwen and Hiei turn to look at the wizard strangely.

"Since when do you know Japanese?" Hiei asked accidentally slipping into the elven tongue. Arwen looked over to the demon this time, a little surprised.

"I didn't know you knew Elfish," Arwen said. Hiei ignored her as Gandalf smirked and shoved the book into Hiei's hands. It was opened to a certain page. On that certain page was a picture of Hiei. He gulped lightly and looked to Gandalf.

"So, you have a third eye that sees all?" Gandalf asked, pleased with his work. He had found information on the strangers. The fire demon growled and turned around, only to be met by Youko's face.

"Hello, Hiei!" Youko called to the demon with a large smile. Hiei snorted and backed away because Youko's face was only an inch away. The kitsune smirked and followed Hiei's movements. This made Hiei glare at the kitsune. But all the fox did in response was smile brightly. Finally Hiei spoke up.

"What the hell did you drink to make you so hyper?" Hiei growled. Youko froze. His face contorted to confusion as he backed away from the shorter demon. This made Arwen laugh slightly.

"Most likely my fault. To make sure he didn't get to much damage to his body from the tree, I had to give him a special drink. It must have made him hyper," Arwen said. Hiei frowned deeply and took off in a flash as Youko began to frown as well. Suddenly Arwen and Gandalf heard hoof-beats. Looking out into the front area, they spotted a few new characters coming into Rivendale. Gandalf smiled and looked to Arwen as Youko tried to get a good look of the new people.

"They have arrived. Tomorrow, the meeting will begin," he said, leaving directly after. Arwen smiled and left as well, following Elrond. Hiei and Youko stayed watching the newcomers.

**Somewhere Inside of Rivendale...**

"I'm gonna get ya!" Yusuke screamed as he rushed through the halls. Kuwabara was a few feet in front of him, and a few feet in front of him were Frodo and three others about Frodo's height. The two Spirit Detectives learned them to be Merry, Pippin and Sam. And right now... They were all playing tag... Yusuke happened to be it.

"You can't get me Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried running past the four hobbits/kids. Yusuke smirked and ran through as well, tapping Frodo on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm not it anymore!" Yusuke called as Frodo tagged Sam. Sam smirked and ran up to Pippin who dived to the ground, only to have Sam trip over him. This made Frodo and Merry stop.

"You guys alright?" Merry asked. And at this moment, Sam and Pippin began to laugh ecstatically.

"That was so much fun!" Pippin cried happily as Sam got off him. It was now that Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to see why the hobbits had stopped. Suddenly a hand was placed on Yusuke's shoulder. It was Aragorn's hand.

"Calm down all of you. You don't want to bother any of the elves during your stay, do you?" Aragorn asked smirking as he said it. Yusuke smiled.

"Sure, whatever, old man!" Yusuke said. This made the hobbits laugh. Aragorn smiled.

"You have no idea how right you are," he muttered before taking his leave to find Arwen. Yusuke sighed and turned to Kuwabara.

"Think we should tell him how old Youko is?" he asked. Kuwabara laughed and the duo took off to find Hiei and Youko. The hobbits were then left to finish their game of Tag.

**Later that night...**

Aragorn was silently reading in front of The Sword that was Broken, from a battle long forgotten to everyone except the elves. It was then that Boromir, one of the newcomers that Hiei and Youko watched earlier, strolled by and stopped at the painting, after which he looked over to the sword. He paused when he saw Aragorn.

"You are no elf," Boromir said sort of accusingly. Aragorn nodded his head.

"Men of the South are welcome here," Aragorn pointed out as he raised a hand. Boromir nodded his head as a sound was heard in a near by tree. Both Aragorn and Boromir looked over. "Ah, Hiei must be near."

"Who are you?" Boromir asked, ignoring what Aragorn last said. Aragorn looked to the man.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn said. Boromir nodded and looked away slightly before facing him again.

"Then we are here on common purpose... Friend..." Boromir said. Aragorn said nothing. Silently Boromir headed over to the sword as Hiei flitted next to Aragorn, who didn't jump at all. Boromir didn't notice. He was to busy looking at the sword. "The shards of Narsil!"

Quickly picking the sword up by the hilt, he slowly began to examine the sword. He fiddled around with it while muttering more secrets about the sword. Hiei silently snorted and Aragorn looked to the demon, watching. At this point, Boromir accidentally cut his finger on the blade. Hiei snorted, louder this time, drawing Boromir's attention.

"If you want to play around with a sword, be ready to get hurt, that is if your lucky," Hiei growled at the man. Aragorn smiled and looked to Boromir, who was glaring harshly at Hiei. Finally fed up with all the attention, Boromir spoke again dropping the broken blade in the process.

"No more than a broken heirloom," he growled as he walked away ignoring the fallen blade. Hiei frowned angrily as Aragorn stood and placed it back on the statue. It was now that Arwen walked over. Hiei decided that this was going to be a private conversation so he flitted off to find Youko somewhere in the area.

**In Kurama's Bedroom...**

"_DAMNIT!_" Youko cried again. It was now that Hiei appeared.

"_What's wrong?_" Hiei asked. Youko looked over slightly surprised that he had come over for a visit.

"_Nothing... Nothing at all,_" he lied. Hiei raised an eyebrow and went to use his Jagan to find out the truth but froze, remembering what had happened in the past. Growling he waited for Youko to crack. "_What? Oh... Yeah, can't use that eye of yours._"

"_I could... I just don't feel like it,_" Hiei grunted angrily, for he hated to be useless and without his Jagan... He sort of was. Youko smiled.

"_Well... I've been trying to get back into Suichi's form. But it just isn't working out! It's as though he is now the demon trapped inside, and I am the human, free to do as I please!_" Youko said. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"_Isn't this what you had always wanted?_" he asked. Youko looked over.

"_Sort of... But, not now. I mean, you guys could better use his brilliant ideas. Not my thievery,_" Youko said. Hiei frowned. To him, Youko would never be saying that. But Hiei had to keep in mind that all those years as a human has changed the kitsune.

"_So, you want Suichi out more than you want to be out?_" Hiei clarified, mostly for himself, to make sure he was getting the youkai straight.

"_Yes... For two reasons. One- you guys need him. And two- I'm used to him doing everything! I want him to be out here during the boring times, and me out during the battles! But, I can't get him out!_" Youko called. Hiei frowned.

"_How many times have you tried?_" the fire youkai asked, slightly concerned that the Reikai Tantai might never get Suichi back. Youko shrugged his shoulders. He had tried many times, but never once getting any head way or anywhere near being human.

"_I'm about to give up,_" the youkai muttered. Hiei frowned.

"_How long have you not been able to transform?_"

"_Ever since Suichi healed that kid... Frodo I think his name was,_" Hiei nodded his consent to the kitsune. "_He had an injury in his shoulder blade, just missing his heart. It seemed to resonate some type of energy. Inside was a small piece of a blade, I was able to heal the hole, but not get the blade out._"

Hiei snorted and watched as Youko looked over to him, surprise written all over his face. "_Whenever something gives off a strange 'vibe,' you stay far away from it. Haven't you learned that already?_"

Youko smiled innocently. "_I have no idea what you mean!_"

Hiei snorted and looked away. Youko sighed and fell onto the bed. His silver locks spread out on top of the bed as he did, his silver tail tucked neatly between his legs as though he had just gotten yelled at. Hiei looked over and saw his friend. Youko's golden eyes were closed and his ears pressed fiercely against his head. Sighing, the fire demon walked over and stopped, only to stand over the kitsune. Slowly opening an eye, Youko watched him.

"_In the morning, go to Gandalf. He should be able to help you out,_" Hiei said before flitting into his own room. Youko smiled lightly, trying to keep that information in mind. But the fox was slowly drifting off, and was soon fast asleep. Hiei, on the other hand, was still wide awake. He was slightly afraid to fall asleep. But weariness was catching up to him. Looking to his bed, Hiei snorted.

"_No way will I get on that foolish contraption again..._" Hiei growled as he jumped into the tree outside his bedroom. It took only seconds for him to fall asleep. Sadly, this lead once more to Galadrial and Sauron's battle.

**KoorimeHiei: You all like?**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Of course they did! More than likely they would have stopped reading if they didn't!**

**KoorimeHiei: Yeah, well that's how I start all my Author's notes at the bottom!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Well, it's pathetic.**

**KoorimeHiei: Fine! Next time you can lead in the Author's Notes at the end.**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Then it will be called Beta-Reader's Notes.**

**KoorimeHiei: Fine!**

**Outtakes:**

Outtake 1: Where the author's note says scroll to the outtakes to find out why Hiei was blushing.

Youko: I didn't know you loved me that way, Yusuke!

Yusuke: ECCHI+Hiei's Katana comes in between the two and they follow it to Hiei+

Hiei+To Youko+ I thought you loved me...

Director: CUT! Is that really the line+gets handed a script as Hiei begins to blush like mad+ It is... Uh... Change it to 'Hn' Hiei!

Hiei: Thank you!

Outtake 2: When Youko saw the ring and moved to take it.

Ring+silence+

Youko: Isn't that thing suppose to talk?

Director: CUT! WHERE IS THE VOICE FOR THE RING?

Disclaimer: I'll be the voice!

Director+raises eyebrow+ Fine...


	3. The Meeting and Setting Off

**Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter... Disclaimer got fired...**

**Warnings: As you now know, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho/Lord of the Rings Crossover. So... GET USED TO IT!**

**Summary: When a strange portal suddenly appears in the Ningenkai, Koenma wonders why it doesn't lead to the Spirit or Demon world. When he goes to ask his father about it, all he got was, 'It's highly classified information.' Koenma, as curious as he was, didn't send the ogres to find it and to close it, but rather our well known Spirit Detectives!**

**Key:**

**Bold: Author/Beta-reader talking or change of scenery.**

_Italics: Japanese language._

_**Bold Italics: Galadrial speaking in other people's heads.**_

_**Bold Italics Underline: Sauron speaking in other people's heads.**_

Underline: Elven Language (for those of you who couldn't get it)

**Bold Underline: Demon language**

Normal: English

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Meeting and setting off...**

**Outside of Hiei's bedroom...**

**Last time...**

"_No way will I get on that foolish contraption again..._" Hiei growled as he jumped into the tree outside his bedroom. It took only seconds for him to fall asleep. Sadly, this lead to Galadrial and Sauron's battle.

**This time...**

_**The ring is mine! Get it for me!**_

Hiei seethed in pain as the vision suddenly changed from the large flaming eye to a small peaceful village. In the distance Hiei could just about make out creatures running to the village. Crying out, Hiei tried his hardest to warn the village of the oncoming attack, but they couldn't seem to hear his cries.

_**Orcs...**_

Hiei silently watched on as the 'Orcs' came into the village slaughtering everyone and burning the houses down. Some of the creatures even stopped long enough to feed upon the carcasses of the village folk that they killed. Hiei, now horribly disgusted, watched as the sky began to grow darker around the village.

_**Sauron will spread his territory away from Mordor if he does succeed. You must make sure the ring is destroyed! Or else, everything will fall!**_

"AHH!" Hiei cried when he woke. But forgetting that he was in a tree, Hiei quickly lost his balance and fell. Luckily he was caught by Aragorn.

"Figured that you would have dropped by sooner or later. Your friends are looking for you," he said before placing Hiei on the ground. Hiei nodded and watched as Aragorn began to walk away again.

"Hiei!" called a voice. It was Youko. Hiei sighed and waited for the fox demon to get to him. "Who am I supposed to go see?"

Hiei just about face vaulted. "Gandalf. He is a wizard and should be able to help you get back to Suichi."

"Thanks!" Youko said before he suddenly noticed that Hiei looked almost sick. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing... Just... Never mind," Hiei growled before flitting off into a tree far from Youko. But it just so happened that it was going to be near the council meeting.

**In Frodo's Bedroom...**

Yusuke and Kuwabara were teaching the four hobbits how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Yusuke and Kuwabara where showing all the different patterns that could happen when only two people where playing. The hobbits where listening in closely. But they were interrupted by Gandalf.

"Frodo, you need to come with me," he called into the room. Frodo nodded and stood, leaving the group. Now, with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Merry, and Pippin all being trouble makers. Guess what they did... Yup, they followed close behind to find out what the meeting was about.

**Council Meeting...**

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond called out to the large group in front of him. But what he didn't know was that a larger group stood off in the shadows listening. Hiei, hiding in his tree, snorted in disgust. Pippin and Merry traded laughs as Sam, Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to quiet them. And Youko was trying to find a way to get only Gandalf's attention.

Once addressed, Frodo stood and slowly brought the Ring to the center podium. At this, Boromir leaned forward, his eye fixed upon the Ring. Even the other hobbits had their gazes locked on the Ring. Youko and Hiei had quickly looked but ignored it. And Yusuke and Kuwabara tried hard to stay hidden.

"So it is true," Boromir called, bringing all attention to him as he shifted in his seat. The Ring then began to whisper to everyone, calling out to them in hopes of being brought back to it's master. But it namely called out to Hiei, knowing full well that the demon had been in contact with its rightful master many times. Finally, Boromir stood, making Gandalf send a glare at him. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane," Boromir cried as he walked closer to the Ring, slowly reaching out for it. Finally, Elrond stood.

"Boromir!" Elrond cried as Gandalf began to chant in some ancient language. The sky began to darken as his voice got louder. Suddenly a dwarf picked up his ax and jumped to his feet. Elrond slowly put a hand on his forehead as though weary. Another elf began to close his eyes and fall back, weak. Hiei, on the other hand was beginning to feel Sauron call upon him again. When Gandalf finally stopped chanting, Boromir had sat back down in his seat and the sky began to lighten again. Hiei slowly began to feel a little bit better, and everyone began to relax a little in the meeting.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said to Gandalf. His voice seemed angered and also as though Gandalf needed to explain himself. But the wizard looked tired and weak.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf snapped as he turned and faced everyone in the meeting.

"So that's what that was..." Hiei muttered to himself. But sadly, he was heard by Elrond.

"If you wish to hide in that tree any longer, Hiei, I suggest you do it quietly," Elrond snapped at the demon. Hiei grunted and flitted next to Aragorn. At this, almost everyone jumped. Except for Frodo, Aragorn, Elrond, and Gandalf.

"That speech, I never want to hear it again," Hiei growled to Gandalf, who nodded his consent.

"Nor do I ever want to speak it," Gandalf responded to the demon. Suddenly Boromir stood.

"What is this? Another child?" Boromir cried in outrage. At this, Boromir found himself back in his seat with a katana on his throat.

"Call me a child again, and I will have your head. I am more than likely a hundred years your elder. Do not consider me a mere child," Hiei growled. Elrond stood at this point, and almost everyone put away their weapons, which had been lifted when Hiei struck out at Boromir.

"Hiei, put that weapon away or I will be forced to take it away!" Elrond cried. At this, Hiei snorted and backed away, sheathing his katana. Boromir, on the other hand, was covered in sweat.

"How can someone like you be his elder," called one of the dwarfs. Hiei looked over to the dwarf.

"Your name?" Hiei growled, angered first at being called a child, and now at being questioned.

"Gimli, son of Gloin!" cried the dwarf. Hiei snorted.

"Gimli, do you know what a demon is?" Hiei asked as he ascended on the dwarf. Gimli looked at him strangely. "Didn't think so. Well then. To put it simply, I can be a monster that plagues your dreams. I have powers that you couldn't even dream of. I could kill you in less than the blink of an eye. I am your worst nightmares come to life."

"Don't you think that is exaggeration, Hiei?" called a voice. It was Youko-since Hiei had come out of hiding, he decided it would be a nice time to do so as well. Hiei slowly turned and looked to his youkai partner.

"_Stay out of this!_" Hiei growled angrily.

"_I will get in the way whenever I please. Besides, I don't think anyone here would appreciate if you kill them,_" Youko answered with a large smirk on his face. Hiei snorted.

"**STAY OUT OF MY WAY!**" Hiei roared in the Demon language, his voice resonating like when Gandalf spoke in the Black Speech of Mordor. At this Hiei launched himself toward the kitsune, only to be tried to be caught by Aragorn. Sadly the ranger missed, and Hiei hit Youko full forced. The duo tumbled backward off the platform. Everyone in the meeting jumped to their feet and rushed over, watching as Hiei and Youko duked it out. It wasn't long before Gandalf threw a spell on the duo to separate them. And once separated, everyone got back to the meeting. Youko sitting next to Aragorn and Hiei... Next to Frodo. The meeting began again, with Gimli starting.

"Fox, what are you doing out of the caves?" Gimli asked, indicating Youko. To this Youko glared at the dwarf.

"So you're the creature the elves spoke of. I do not work for your kind, nor will I ever!" Youko snapped to Gimli. This surprised the dwarf. He jumped to his feet.

"YOU INSOLENT CREAUTRE!" he cried. To this, Youko jumped to his feet, towering over the dwarf.

"I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOUR KIND! AND I AM NO INSOLENT CREATURE!" Youko cried. To this Elrond stood.

"MASTER GIMLI! YOUKO!" Elrond cried. This caught the duo's attention. "Master Gimli, Youko controls plants. Not earth."

"How is that possible? The foxes here aren't smart enough to control plants," Gimli responded. To this, Youko became infuriated. Hiei began to laugh silently beside Frodo. This caught Youko's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" Youko growled. Hiei looked up, his ruby-red eyes glinting in the light that passed through the trees.

"And you were making fun of me before. Seems this is grand payback," Hiei smirked. Youko seethed, but plopped down angrily beside Aragorn. Gimli also sat along with Elrond. Silence began to drape itself over the meeting. No one seemed to want to say anything. Finally Boromir spoke changing the subject back to the ring, almost sounding sort of out of place.

"The Ring is a gift... A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" Boromir began. To this, Hiei spoke.

"Because... If and when you do, Sauron will be able to easily track you! Sauron knows the Ring is here already. Both of them are waiting for someone stupid like you to put it on," Hiei began. Suddenly all attention was on him. "Sauron call feel the Ring here. But doesn't know the precise location. Once some idiot puts the Ring on, a signal is sent to Sauron, and then, Sauron will know where the bearer and the Ring is!"

"And how do you know this?" Boromir asked Hiei. The demon looked over to the man.

"Because, Sauron has told me this," he growled. At this mostly everyone got up and seemed to draw their weapon on him.

"How?" Boromir asked surprised. Hiei quickly slipped off his bandana revealing his Jagan eye, which stayed closed. This made everyone but Youko stand in surprise.

"This is the Jagan eye that I had implanted inside of me. I can read people's minds, link with other people, and watch over someone whenever I please. But do not ask me to prove it now. Cause every time I do, Sauron enters my head. I have already had enough visions of late, I do not need any more," Hiei growled angrily at Boromir. It took minutes for everyone to resettle after Hiei's outburst. But once they did, Boromir spoke.

"Even if that is true, my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir called. Hiei was about to snap something in response when Aragorn spoke up.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It had no other master," Aragorn informed Boromir. The man turned to Aragorn, angered.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked. To this, one of the elves stood.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," the elf said. To this, Boromir looked over to Aragorn, shocked.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf continued.

"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn muttered to the elf. This made Boromir turn to Legolas.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said as he slowly sauntered back to his seat. Legolas, in return, sat down.

"Aragorn and Hiei are right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said. To this Elrond stood.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said. To this, Gimli stood, and Hiei smirked. He was waiting for an opportunity for the dwarf to show how stupid he was.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli growled, grabbing his ax, he swung it at the Ring as Elrond went to stand and stop him. But Gimli's ax broke when it hit the Ring, sending a flash of the large flaming eye to Hiei and Frodo's visions. Gimli was sent flying to the floor as Gandalf sent a look to Frodo and Hiei. Suddenly, a voice speaking the Black Speech began to resonate from the Ring. It was Sauron, and Hiei was having a hard time not screaming out in pain as different visions began to swarm his head.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said, his voice deep and commanding. Youko began to cough 'Hiei' silently into his hand, making Aragorn stare at him. "One of you must do this."

Only Youko's silent coughs could be heard after Elrond finished. And even then, it still seemed as though the information was trying to sink in. Finally Boromir spoke up.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more that just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful," Boromir began. To this, Frodo looked to the man in fear and Hiei nodded his head, finally understanding what the large flaming eye was. "It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

To this Legolas stood. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli cried. Boromir stood, continuing his speech.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir cried. Gimli now stood.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli cried once on his feet. This caused total chaos. Everyone jumped out of their seats, yelling at each other, to see who would bring the Ring to Mordor. It wasn't long before Frodo stood.

"I will take it!" Frodo cried. But he was barely heard over the crowd. Only Hiei and Youko seemed to even recognize that he spoke. "I will take it!" Frodo called louder. This time Gandalf heard and his face showed utter disappointment. Finally, the bickering stopped as Gandalf turned to Frodo. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

To this Gandalf stepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Hiei smirked from behind Frodo and Gandalf. He stood just as Aragorn stood. Aragorn walked over as Hiei circled around to the front.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn informed Frodo. Hiei walked over to Youko.

"And you have my bow," Legolas called walking over. Gimli snorted.

"And my ax!" He called heaving his broken ax toward Frodo. Legolas in return gave a look of, 'Oh god, the dwarf is coming.' Gimli, when standing next to Legolas was like 'Yes, I have made him unhappy!' Finally Boromir walked over.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said. Suddenly, a voice called out to the Council and someone appeared out of the bushes. It was Sam.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam called. Elrond smiled.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Elrond said. To this, Pippin and Merry rushed forward.

"We're coming too!" Merry cried rushing over with Pippin on his heals, Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly following behind. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...mission. Quest. Thing," Pippin called. Merry looked at him strangely.

"Well that rules you out Pip," he said. Pippin looked back slightly surprised. And before Elrond could speak, Hiei stepped forward.

"With all my ability, I will help as well!" He informed everyone. Course, the rest of the Reikai Tantai almost died. But Youko got over and walked over as well.

"He speaks for me as well!" Youko said. Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over nodding their heads. Elrond sighed.

"Thirteen companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said. Pippin smiled.

"Great! Where are we going?" He asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara almost face-vaulted and Merry looked over to him strangely as Frodo sighed.

**Later...**

Once the meeting was done, Youko ran up to Gandalf. And when Youko had cornered Gandalf, the questioning began.

"Can you help me turn back to my other form?" Youko asked. Gandalf frowned and looked over to Hiei, just as the demon flitted away. Sighing deeply, Gandalf turned to look at Youko.

"I'm not too sure. But, if not. I know someone who might be able to help you," Gandalf said, pulling the fox demon away from everyone else as he told him.

**Next Day...**

By now everyone had gotten mostly everything they wanted done. They all had their sleep and were ready to go. Well, everyone-except Hiei-got their sleep. The fire demon refused to go to sleep because of the visions he would get. So now he was standing there with less sleep than everyone. Luckily, he was used to not sleeping some nights.

"We ready?" Youko asked. He seemed the most eager to leave Rivendale. 'It must be what Gandalf said to him,' Hiei thought silently as he watched the fox. Finally, everyone was ready to leave. All the elves from Rivendale stood there waiting, along with the Fellowship. Hiei looked silently over to Frodo-the hobbit seemed distracted. Course, Hiei wasn't going to say anything. Finally, Elrond spoke up.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond said. He held out his hands, showing they were free to go, but everyone stayed for a second longer to bow. After this, Gandalf spoke.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said. Hiei smirked and watched Frodo as the hobbit trailed out of his thoughts and turned around. Slowly walking through the group, he lead them to the doors and path leading to Mordor. But with him having no idea which way to go, left or right, he had to whisper to Gandalf.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked. Gandalf put his free hand on Frodo's left shoulder.

"Left," Gandalf responded. Frodo then began his way over to the left path, having everyone slowly follow behind, each turning to catch a glance at the elves. Namely Pippin, Merry, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Though, Aragorn every now and then turned to Arwen.

Once on their way from Rivendale, everyone seemed slightly... How to say, free! Their path lead them all over Middle-earth. But one event in particular kept everyone laughing. Hiei had been walking next to Frodo, the two were talking about the Great-Eye, when suddenly, both tripped. And when they got up, Yusuke and Kuwabara where suddenly in front of them whistling innocently. Course, even though Hiei chased after them, trying to kill them, everyone who though back on it... Just had to laugh.

It wasn't long after this incident that Yusuke piped up.

"How much further?" He called from the back. Gandalf looked back to the teen, his face showing signs of someone saying 'You have got to be kidding me.' This went on for a while before Gandalf finally answered.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf said as they all stopped for a break. Sam was cooking food for everyone while Boromir began to teach Pippin and Merry how to sword fight. Aragorn and Hiei where watching in amusement while Yusuke, Kuwabara and Gimli talked. This led Gandalf, Legolas, and Youko to be standing in front, watching the sky for anything bad.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good," Boromir called to Merry after Merry's sword blocked his own a few times. Spinning it around, Boromir turned to Pippin. Grunting with each hit, Boromir faced off with Pippin.

"Move your feet," Aragorn called from the side lines. Finally Boromir ended Pippin's turn.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry called.

"Thanks," Pippin said as Boromir turned to Merry. Merry held up his sword.

"Faster!" Boromir cried as he went for Merry.

Now, over with Gimli, who had turned to Gandalf when the wizard sat down- "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round," Gimli said. To this, Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"I like that idea!" Kuwabara cried. Gandalf ignored it as he responded.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said. Suddenly Youko called out to Legolas.

"Hey Elf! What's that!?" Youko called. Legolas looked over. Gandalf's interest was as well peaked. But at this time, Pippin missed with his sword earning an injury from Boromir.

"AH!" Pippin cried.

"Sorry!" Boromir called. Pippin then began to jump up and down in pain, finally ending when he rushed over and kicked Boromir in the shin. This made the man cry out in pain. Merry called out this time.

"Get him!" He cried as he waked Boromir in the stomach sending the man to the ground. Each hobbit then took the liberty to jump on him. Aragorn began to laugh as Hiei shook his head. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin called. They where tickling Boromir, who in turn laughed and wrapped an arm around Merry's neck. This made Aragorn stand.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn said as he stood. Pulling the hobbits off, he soon found them with their arms wrapped around his legs and pulling. Aragorn fell to the ground with a grunt as Boromir laughed.

"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Pippin cried. Finally, Sam spoke up over the ruckus. He was looking in the same direction that Youko, Legolas, and Gandalf were looking in.

"What is that?" Sam asked. Gimli responded.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli informed the hobbit. Youko snorted.

"Yeah right. It's moving too fast to be one," Youko called back to the dwarf. At this time everyone had calmed down.

"Against the wind," Boromir pointed out. Suddenly Legolas realized what it was.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried. To this Aragorn cried out.

"HIDE!" he called as he and Boromir forced Pippin and Merry under cover. Everyone then began to jump under rocks, hide behind bushes, and any other place they could find. It took only seconds for everyone to hide. By that point they still had to wait about fifteen more seconds for the birds to fly in. And once they did, they began to circle round the encampment before finally taking off from whence them came.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf cried once everyone had come out of their hiding spots. Nodding, everyone grabbed their things to be ready to leave. It wasn't long after that they had been able to back track and finally get back on the path. They where soon in the snow covered mountains.

Only one incident occurred. Frodo tripped and began to roll down the mountain, but stopped when Aragorn caught him. Sadly he had dropped the Ring in the snow. Youko spotted it and rushed to grab it before the others. Somehow, Boromir beat him. Staring hard at the Ring, Boromir looked as though he was being possessed. Spinning the Ring idly on the chain, Boromir began to speak.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said as he reached out to touch it with his hand. What stopped him was Hiei suddenly crying out in pain. Yusuke and Youko were at the jaganshi's side in a flash.

In Hiei's vision, he watched as the Great-Eye slowly began to look over to the mountains in which the Fellowship was traveling. Each second that passed felt as if Hiei's eyes where tearing in two. Even his heart began to burn and twist in pain. It was as though the Ring was using him to call out to it's master. Once Boromir had returned to Ring to Frodo in panic, Hiei's cries began to lessen as his vision began to give way. Finally they had all ended, leaving the demon weak, tired and cold. Youko slowly lifted Hiei into his arms.

"I'll carry him until he can walk on his own," he informed the rest, but not before sending a dark glare at Boromir and at the Ring. But the Ring seemed to smile back before Youko turned away and continued to walk up the mountain slope.

"Fine, let us continue," Gandalf cried. Everyone nodded. It wasn't long before the snow began to deepen. Youko and Legolas had no problems. They walked lightly on top of the snow. By now, Hiei had awaken and had each hobbit huddled close to him for warmth. The only problem was that large sheets of ice and snow always seemed to fall whenever they walked past. Finally, Aragorn got sick of trying to dig his way through them, and pushed past Hiei and the hobbits. Not long after that, a strange voice began to echo over the mountain.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas called to the others.

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf cried to everyone as large rocks from the top of the mountain began to fall. Everyone quickly ducked into the snow to avoid being hit.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted to the wizard. Hiei snorted slightly as though it was obvious to everyone. Gandalf shook his head no and rushed to stand on a near by rock. Once on the rock he began to call out his own spell against Saruman. Hiei watched silently as a huge storm began to brew overhead. Finally the storm gave way to a lightning bolt which hit the mountain and created an...

"AVALANCHE!" Hiei screamed as he rushed to the center of the group, pulling the hobbits along with him. Once in the center he expanded his energy as far as possible. Legolas and Youko pulled Gandalf closer as Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed Aragorn and Boromir to the center as well. Soon, the Fellowship was in Hiei's circle of heat and watched as most snow melted before landing anywhere near the group. But Hiei's energy was too weak to hold all of the snow, though he had gotten rid of most. But the rest was able to coat the Fellowship and hide them in the path. See, Hiei was to afraid to call on all of his power because it might have connected him with Sauron. And Saruman was enough for them already.

Once the avalanche was finished, Hiei dropped his energy barrier. It wasn't long before everyone noticed that Hiei's enveloping heat was not around, for the cold hit them like a fifty ton pickup truck. Legolas quickly began to burrow his way out along with Youko. And it wasn't long before everyone had their heads sticking out of the snow, each freezing cold. It was Boromir who spoke first.

"We must get off the mountain," he hollered. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn pointed out. This lead to Gimli speaking.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli called. Yusuke smirked.

"That sounds like fun!" He called. Kuwabara nodded his agreement. Gandalf on the other hand was not sure. Finally Gandalf spoke.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf said. This made everyone turn to Frodo. Boromir then spoke up.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir called.

"I'm trying my hardest to heat them, but my power can only last for so long!" Hiei finished. Frodo nodded as Gandalf spoke his name. Finally, Frodo spoke.

"We will go through the mines," he said. Yusuke and Kuwabara began a silent celebration with Gimli. Gandalf was the only one who seemed to be disappointed.

"So be it," he half whispered. It took about an hour to get off of the mountain top and reach the passage to the mines. Along the way, Gimli kept on saying things that the dwarfs would give them. And he bragged about other things as well. It wasn't long before Gandalf wanted to speak to Frodo. "Frodo, come and help an old man. How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was," Frodo stated. Youko frowned as Gandalf continued.

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it, too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within," Gandalf said as the others began to pass by the now stopped duo. Hiei was the only one to give a seconds hesitation before going on.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked sounding nervous.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths. Though, Hiei and Youko will be at your side when you need them. They seem to know the evil that lies in the Ring and have already put themselves against it. Each have been tried and tested. But the others have not. Be wary of them," Gandalf said. Frodo nodded, but stopped when he realized something.

"What do you mean, 'trust in your own strengths'?" Frodo asked.

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested," Gandalf said as Gimli gasped.

"The walls of Moria!" He called pointing to a blank mountain side. Yusuke snorted.

"Wow, they look so great!" the teen joked. Gimli and a few of the others sent him a glare. By the walls, Gimli began to brag again.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he said as he tapped his ax against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf called back. Legolas and Yusuke spoke at the same time.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" the duo said. Turning to look, they both traded laughs slightly as Gimli snorted below. It wasn't long before Gandalf had stopped at a particular area and began to dust it off while muttering to himself.

"Ithildin," he muttered. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

At this time the moon began to show behind some clouds. Soon the walls began to glow showing a faint doorway. Gandalf turned and began to read it.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf said. To this Merry spoke up.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said. After which he placed his staff on a certain area on the door and began to speak in some type of language. When he was done, the doors did not open. A little agitated, Gandalf tried again with something else. Finally Pippin broke the silence after Gandalf's try.

"Nothing's happening," he said. Gandalf ignored the hobbit and walked over to the doors. He began to push hard on them in agitation.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," Gandalf muttered to himself. Again Pippin spoke after.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked. Gandalf turned.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said. Pippin nodded his head. Try after try went on. Soon everyone was bored. Sam and Aragorn were letting go of the one horse they had, Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks in the water nearby and everyone else watched as Gandalf tried over and over. Finally Gandalf gave up. "Oh, it's useless."

"Mind if I have a go?" Youko called. Gandalf waved a hand allowing him to try. Youko smirked and walked over, reading over the writing before examining the door. Being a thief, he was looking for a free space to open the door. Sadly there wasn't any. Finally he backed away. Smirking, he seemed to have gotten it. "Mellon!"

* * *

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Hey all! KoorimeHiei's done with this chapter!**

**KoorimeHiei: That is just as bad as when I start the note at the bottom!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Is not you liar!**

**KoorimeHiei: Is to!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: I will not partake in this fight!**

**KoorimeHiei: Then I win! YES!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: How could you have won if nothing was even started?**

**KoorimeHiei: Something was started... But lets get to the outtakes!**

**Outtakes:**

Outtake 1: Beginning of chapter

Sauron: The ring is mine! It is the one ring... TO RULE THEM ALL!

Hiei: That belongs to LegendaryFrog!

Director: CUT! Sauron, your fired!

Disclaimer+randomly walks by+ I'LL BE SAURON! OH! CAN I BE SAURON!

Outtake 2: When Hiei falls out of his tree.

Hiei: AH+falls out of tree+

Aragorn+sees Hiei and steps out of way+

Hiei+hits floor+ OW! ARAGORN!

Director: Cut! Aragorn, your suppose to catch Hiei.

Aragorn: Oh... Oops.

Outtake 3: During the Meeting when Youko insults Hiei and Hiei lunges for him

Hiei: **Stay out of my way!** +lunges+

Aragorn+Stands and catches Hiei+

Director: CUT! Aragorn! Your suppose to miss!

Aragorn: Sorry...

Outtake 4: When the avalanche hit.

Hiei: AVALANCHE+Backs away letting the snow hit everyone but him+

Director: CUT! Hiei, your suppose to get to the center and block all the snow!

Hiei: I know. Payback for being naked in chapter 2.

Outtake 4.5: Inspired by Kitsune-Mewtwo's idea of above

Hiei+Whispers+ Avalanche!

Director: CUT+Avalanche falls on everyone but Hiei. Through the snow-+ YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SCREAM IT!

Hiei: The self fulfilling prophecy has been fulfilled.

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: No! It's suppose to be Hiei saying 'But screaming Avalanche is a self fulfilling prophecy!**

**KoorimeHiei: Look at the name after Outtake 4.5...**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Oh...**

**KoorimeHiei: You're worse than Aragorn!**

Aragorn+Muffled from snow.+ Hey!

Outtake 5: At the Gates of Moria.

Gandalf: Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words.

Yusuke: Want them shattered+walks up and punches a huge hole in the wall, opening it to the cave+ There you go!

Director: YUSUKE! It's not suppose to go that way!

Yusuke+looks at script+ Oops...


End file.
